Aos Meus Olhos
by Pitty Moraes
Summary: Porque aos meus olhos você foi o filho que eu sempre quis ter. E eu esqueci de dizer que te amava. • Shiki Fuujin prequel • Midfic • Protagonista: Namikaze Minato, vulgo Yondaime Hokage
1. E Eu Esqueci de Dizer que Te Amava I

Índice:

_I_** - Jiraiya** – E Eu Esqueci De Dizer Que Te Amava

_II_** - Kakashi** – E Eu Não Sabia Que Te Amava

_III_** - Kushina** – E Eu Não Pude Dizer Que Te Amava

_IV_** - Naruto** – E Eu Não Sabia Que Você Me Amava

* * *

-

-

**Aos Meus Olhos**

_Por Pitty Moraes_

-

-

**[E Eu Esqueci De Dizer Que Te Amava - Parte Um]**

**-**

Tá, eu confesso.

Nunca fui um excelente exemplo de uma pessoa de sensibilidade. Não me lembro a última vez que pensei algo do tipo _'nossa, isso é traumatizante'_ desde aquela vez que vi o Orochimaru sem roupa. Mas, qual é! Eu realmente achava que naquele momento qualquer criança sairia gritando e correndo ou pelo menos abrindo o berreiro.

Mas ele não fez nada.

Só ficou ali parado, deitado no meio do sangue, com aqueles imensos olhos azuis cravados em mim. Sem brincadeira, na hora eu achei que aquele moleque tinha algum tipo de _doujutsu_, porque não consegui desviar. Por mais que eu quisesse, era como se um magnetismo estivesse atraindo o meu olhar para ele.

Lembro que fiquei ali parado ao lado da soleira da porta por cerca de dois minutos esperando. Esperando qualquer coisa. Um grito, uma lágrima, qualquer sinal. Uma hora ele iria ter que cair em si e perceber que havia uma multidão de corpos ao seu redor, e que a culpa era dele. E que ele era o responsável. E que ele tinha que chorar, porque qualquer criança choraria.

Mas para a total perplexidade dos meus sentidos, ele não chorou.

É, mas isso já faz muito tempo. Se eu não me engano, vinte anos e alguns quebrados. O que ainda hoje me deixa completamente confuso ao tentar entender a psiquê estranha daquele pivete, que no fim cresceu para se tornar você... Não que isso faça diferença, claro, você não mudou tanto assim ao longo do tempo.

Sempre foi o mesmo fedelho-gênio irritante.

Olhei para dentro da janela pelo lado de fora. Você estava sentado no chão da sala e compenetrado em sua tarefa, as sobrancelhas franzidas, fita _durex_ grudando nos dedos. Por um momento aquela visão de um Minato tão absorto e inconsciente ao que acontecia ao seu redor me deu uma vontade quase incontrolável de te pregar uma peça.

Ah, faça-me o favor, você parecia tão concentrado que apenas a perspectiva de te dar um susto dos infernos era de dar dó. Mas não o suficiente para _**me**_ dar dó, digamos assim.

Agachei silenciosamente, em modo de batalha... Quase lá, o ângulo quase perfeito para abrir a janela com violência, saltar no meio da sala só pra ver...

...você de pé, parado ao lado da janela, me oferecendo a mão para entrar com uma caneca de chá quente e um sorriso cegante no rosto.

_Maldito._

Ignorei sua mão e o sorriso cretino o máximo que pude pulando pra dentro, enquanto murmurava algo consideravelmente depreciativo a respeito de certo discípulo sabe-tudo e dissimulado que tinha que ficar sempre tão atento e _'todo ninja'_ o tempo todo. Mas não demorou muito e quem já estava me ignorando era o tal discípulo, que voltara à sua batalha campal com o _durex_.

Aquilo me fez semicerrar os olhos sem entender, até que uma memória me atingiu precisa como uma flecha: era véspera de Natal.

Lancei um olhar acusador ao redor. A cena era algo parecido a um carnaval de papéis de presente, cartões, pacotes embrulhados pela metade e pilhas de bagunça pra todos os lados. A mesa de centro tinha dúzias de pedaços de fita adesiva colados nas quinas.

Até que algo chamou a minha atenção.

"Ei, aquilo ali é um laço?"

"É."

"Ah, mas que mocinha que você é..."

"Diz a pessoa que tem o cabelo mais comprido que eu já vi."

Eu bufei e você sorriu, voltando a concentrar-se na façanha de embrulhar presentes.

"Eu me recuso a aceitar tais insultos à minha pessoa." Comecei a mexer nos pacotes, jogando tudo pelos ares. Ouvi seu suspiro de exasperação, que não se dera ao trabalho de ralhar comigo dessa vez. "Onde está o meu presente?"

"Eu sempre embrulho o seu primeiro. Todo ano você vem aqui espionar!"

Não respondi nada, encarando os embrulhos como se de repente um _byakugan_ pudesse surgir em meus olhos e permitir que eu olhasse dentro deles. _(Isso porque imaginei que certo discípulo daria um ataque parecido com o do ano anterior se eu rasgasse os pacotes procurando outra vez._

_É, provavelmente.)_

"Ainda não entendo por que você acha que tem que dar presentes de Natal até pros seus comandados da ANBU."

"Isso se chama educação."

"Não, isso se chama compulsão!"

"Jiraiya-sensei...! Você está me desconcentrando!"

"Que seja!"

Sentei no sofá emburrado, agarrando a caneca de chá e entornando-a como se fosse uma garrafa de _sake_. Aquilo era um absurdo! O que você estava gastando só de papel causaria o desmatamento das florestas do País do Fogo por dez anos!

Além do mais, que maluquice era aquela de querer dar presente pra meio mundo? Eu só esperava que você nunca chegasse a Hokage, senão entraria em parafuso ao querer dar lembrancinhas de Natal para a vila inteira.

Tenha dó.

Mas, enfim, havia finalmente uma coisa na qual você era péssimo. _Hah._ Digo, terrível mesmo, um zero a esquerda, um bosta, um...- É, acho que já deu pra entender.

Como empacotador você era um excelente ninja.

Em um ápice da boa vontade, surrupiei o projeto de embrulho das suas mãos e comecei a ajeitá-lo para que a pessoa que o recebesse não tivesse vontade de cortar a própria garganta ante a algo tão horripilante. Sério, deveriam me canonizar quando eu morrer. Eu sou um cara tão legal.

"Sensei! Esse lado aqui vai ficar sem papel s...-"

"Gaki, é impressão minha ou você tá querendo ensinar o padre a rezar a missa? Eu sei fazer isso muito melhor do que vossa senhoria. Agora vai buscar algo pra eu comer que eu acabei de voltar de uma missão e estou faminto."

A cara que você fez em reação a isso foi muito engraçada.

"Assim eu vou entrar em falência! Por que você só vem aqui quando está com fome?"

"Porque em geral não tenho dinheiro pra comer."

"Não tem dinheiro? E o que faz com o dinheiro que ganha?"

"Eu preciso mesmo responder a essa pergunta?" Sorri meu sorriso mais sacana da forma mais larga que pude, e você me devolveu uma expressão de profundo asco. "Semana passada eu fui até um bordel no País da Água que tinha uma mulher que...-"

"Pode parar. Eu prefiro suportar setenta e duas horas de _Tsukiyomi_ a ouvir os detalhes das suas aventuras pornográficas grotescas."

Levantei as mãos fingindo inocência, e sua figura se distanciou até a cozinha, derrotada. Era impressionante, não importava quantas vezes eu a usasse - essa tática sempre funcionava contigo.

"E me traga algo gostoso, não uma daquelas gororobas horrendas que você faz!"

Sua resposta veio em meio a uma nuvem de irritação e barulho de pratos sujos sendo jogados sem o menor cuidado dentro da pia.

"Quem fila comida não tem direito de reclamar no Serviço de Atendimento ao Consumidor!"

Sorri me esticando no sofá, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça como apoio. Você e eu éramos como pai e filho, não? Exatamente como pai e filho. Apesar de que algumas vezes os papéis se invertiam e era meio difícil saber quem era o pai... Vá lá.

Isso ainda hoje me faz sorrir sozinho quando passo em frente ao edifício em que você morava, sabe? Exato, aquele mesmo, de paredes descascadas e castigadas pelo sol.

Porque aos meus olhos você era só um moleque. Não importava a sua idade, você sempre tinha que olhar pra cima pra falar comigo – o que invariavelmente dava um golpe fulminante no seu ego e te deixava muitas vezes frustrado.

Mas, sabe Minato, aquilo era uma afirmação de que para mim você seria sempre criança.

Não importava como eu aparecesse na sua frente: bêbado, sujo, com cheiro de umas vinte mulheres diferentes. Você nunca me julgava, nunca me tratava de maneira inferior. Você sempre me aceitava.

E eu imagino como seria minha vida se eu nunca tivesse ido à aquela missão e te conhecido. E eu imagino como ela não teria tido nenhum valor se aquilo não tivesse acontecido.

Mas aconteceu.

E se eu não me engano, foi na véspera de Natal do Trigésimo Sexto Ano do Dragão.

Naquele ano a Segunda Guerra Mundial Secreta estava explodindo sobre nossas cabeças como vinte bombas de hidrogênio ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que até um dia como aquele não tivesse nenhum significado de paz interior, harmonia e vamos cantar. Era um dia de mortes e sangue como qualquer outro; um dia em que famílias de civis teriam que ficar encolhidas nos abrigos subterrâneos como qualquer outro; um dia em que amigos meus morreriam ou seriam torturados de formas medonhas como qualquer outro.

Um dia em que eu mesmo poderia morrer ou ser torturado de formas medonhas como qualquer outro.

É.

Ser shinobi em uma guerra como aquela era ir para o paredão de fuzilamento e pedir para ser alvejado com jeitinho. Era brincar de roleta russa com um revólver totalmente carregado. Era rir na cara do perigo com alface nos dentes. Mas você sabe do que eu estou falando muito bem, não?

Bom, a questão era que ficar na brisa no meio daquilo tudo era ainda muito pior. Ou seja, o que eu queria era mesmo ir para o campo de batalha e arrancar cabeças com a mandíbula. Porém, contudo, todavia, especialmente naquele dia o velhote tinha que dar uma de complacente e nos enviar para uma missão de reconhecimento. Nós. **Os lendários Sannin.** Vai entender. Talvez a guerra já estivesse dando efeitos nos miolos do velho, coitado.

Lembro que até Orochimaru chiou por perder a chance de dar uma coça em certos hostis e colocar o pé (_e possivelmente outras partes do corpo_) em algumas bundas inimigas. Tsunade se resignou fácil por ter perdido uma aposta em dinheiro contra um ANBU que estava no bar no dia anterior, e tudo o que queria era sair da vila o mais rápido o possível para não ter que pagar. Nem que fosse para uma inútil, tediosa, maçante e indispensável missão de reconhecimento.

Nosso encargo era patrulhar o Perímetro Dez da fronteira entre nosso país e o aliado País da Terra, e assegurar que nenhum inimigo em potencial estava perambulando por nosso território.

Uma coisa sobre guerras mundiais ninjas: elas eram longas, sangrentas, silenciosas e por incrível que pareça - politicamente corretas.

Mesmo os ninjas de países aliados - como o País da Terra e o País do Vento -, não eram permitidos fora de seu território. Qualquer ninja que adentrasse a jurisdição alheia sem a expressa permissão do _Kage_ do respectivo país era imediatamente considerado _nukenin_ e morto como inimigo.

Esta era a base ínfima de confiança entre as vilas ocultas. O famoso _'inocente até que se prove o contrário'_ não era válido; qualquer um que estivesse andando a esmo fora de sua região era considerado um invasor. A recíproca era verdadeira para os outros países, de modo que as finas linhas de crédito dos tratados instáveis de guerra não se rasgassem de vez.

Em uma guerra coisas como confiança não têm nenhum significado real. O único valor da confiança é que você pode manipulá-la.

Assim, ao fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial, as alianças entre nós e o País da Terra estavam volúveis como o humor de uma mulher em crise de TPM. Os perímetros eram guardados acirradamente, mesmo os civis que cruzavam territórios eram vistos com insegurança e deportados. Já estava claro para quem pudesse ver que logo as fundações de confiança entre Konohagakure e Iwagakure iriam ruir.

Nosso time saiu da vila armado até os dentes. Dentro de três dias já estávamos percorrendo os limites entre os dois países com mapas topográficos à mão – Tsunade reclamando do calor, eu com meus pés cheios de bolhas e Orochimaru mais impaciente que o normal.

Devia estar no cio.

"Podemos parar um instante?" Transformei meus pensamentos em voz alta após checarmos pela última vez o quadrante oito do perímetro dez. "Se eu não comer algo _**agora**_ as paredes do meu estômago vão colar pra sempre."

Tsunade parou imediatamente, largando sua bolsa no chão.

"Concordo. Eu preciso de uma garrafa de _sake_ neste exato momen-..."

Porém ela não chegou a terminar a frase. Um grito perfurador de tímpanos rasgou o ar como um _kamaitachi_.

No segundo seguinte já estávamos todos em posição de ataque, os nervos chocando-se alegremente contra os vasos sanguíneos.

"O que foi isso?"

Olhei ao redor, apurando meus sentidos.

"Veio do próximo quadrante, há mais ou menos oitocentos metros." Calculei a distância precariamente, colocando uma mão sobre os olhos para fazer sombra. "Ainda é nosso território?"

Tsunade debruçou-se sobre o mapa. Orochimaru arqueando uma sobrancelha e aproximando a representação cartográfica dos olhos para enxergar melhor.

"Esta área está embaçada aqui no papel." E logo dirigiu o pai dos olhares mortais à mim, aquele tipo de olhar que diz claramente _'neste-exato-momento-eu-poderia-arrancar-sua-cabeça-e-comê-la'_. "Jiraiya, você estava com o mapa ontem."

"Foram só umas gotinhas de _sake_..."

Orochimaru me olhou como se eu fosse a forma de vida mais estúpida da face do planeta. Imediatamente fiz uma nota mental para parar de usar aquele olhar nos outros, ele_ doía_.

Nos aproximamos, nos escondendo em uma árvore. Ali estava o limite onde no mapa a mancha de cores misturadas tornava a linha de divisão de territórios impossível de ser distinguida. À frente havia muita fumaça e fogo, um destacamento de ninjas de Iwa parecia estar tocando o terror em uma vila de camponeses nômades.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" A futura Hokage cruzou os braços, outros gritos se fazendo ouvir através da mata. "Não sabemos se o território é nosso. Se não for não podemos interferir, ainda mais na atual situação do tratado entre nossos países."

Eu a olhei, sem acreditar.

"Civis estão sendo atacados e você quer pensar em política de territórios?" Me levantei, prestes a ir até lá e acabar com aquela baderna. "Isso é um insulto a todos os nossos valores."

Orochimaru me puxou pelo braço outra vez, me fazendo esconder atrás dos galhos novamente.

"Você não vai a lugar algum, a menos que queira que nosso país ganhe mais um inimigo declarado."

Ficamos trocando olhares mortais com uma séria dose de imobilidade ocular por alguns segundos, até Tsunade dar um chiado de irritação. Eu dirigi o olhar à Orochimaru de novo, cuspindo as palavras.

"O que quer fazer então, gênio?"

"Nada. Vamos observar, e quando eles se aproximarem o suficiente para que possamos pegá-los daqui acabaremos com todos."

"Não fazer nada não é um plano. Mais especificamente, é a falta de um plano!"

"Ah, parem!" Tsunade levantou as mãos, calando ambas as nossas bocas. Nossos olhares se redirecionaram para ela, sem entender. "Não podemos ficar parados aqui esperando eles matarem todos esses civis."

Fiz menção de falar algo em concordância, mas ela aumentou seu aperto descomunal, continuando:

"Vamos nos dividir. Um de nós vai voltar até Konoha para comunicar Sarutobi-sensei de uma possível invasão, o outro irá até o próximo perímetro checar o mapa do próximo grupo, e o outro ficará aqui atento a todos os movimentos." Foi só quando ambos concordamos meneando a cabeça que ela nos permitiu respirar novamente. Aquela mulher absurda... "Ótimo. Quem vai fazer o que?"

A decisão foi rápida. Logo nos dividimos, Tsunade com a responsabilidade de ir até o próximo perímetro e Orochimaru rumando até Konoha. Eu fiquei ali, no mesmo lugar, rangendo os dentes para mim mesmo. Era difícil observar aquilo sem poder fazer nada.

Aqueles homens eram completamente despidos de moral.

Eu já havia visto muitos massacres, muita violência e muita atrocidade durante a guerra, mas aquela visão estava fazendo o meu sangue rugir dentro das veias. Eles estavam matando famílias inteiras -, pais na frente dos filhos, filhos na frente dos pais. Incendiando casas e pessoas, torturando, mutilando corpos, estuprando mulheres.

Até uma visão alcançar os meus olhos - um homem arrastando um menino de no máximo cinco anos por seus cabelos loiros. Ele o jogou no chão de pedregulhos, enquanto outros dois traziam duas meninas logo atrás, colocando-as em frente ao garoto.

As três crianças se entreolharam apavoradas, chorando enquanto os homens riam e as chutavam, gritando algo que na distância que eu estava não dava para distinguir.

Neste ponto eu já estava me inclinando tanto para frente que não sei como o galho não se partiu. Mas nada conseguiu me preparar para o que eu vi em seguida. Senti o sangue congelar, e cada célula do meu corpo encontrar e acumular o ódio mais profundo que eu jamais senti.

Antes que eu soubesse já havia avançado.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

_**Nota Autoral:** É, este é o começo da prequel de Shiki Fuujin. Será uma fanfic composta de quatro módulos, cada um com um narrador, contando os fatos da vida de Namikaze Minato - o Yondaime Hokage. Espero que gostem! Por favor, R&R!_


	2. E Eu Esqueci de Dizer que Te Amava II

**[E Eu Esqueci De Dizer Que Te Amava - Parte Dois]**

**-  
**

É, eu ouvi isso uma vez.

A maior diferença entre algo que pode dar errado e algo que não pode dar errado de jeito nenhum, é que quando algo que não pode dar errado de jeito nenhum dá errado, normalmente se torna impossível de se consertar.

Foi o que aconteceu naquela vez. Era só uma mísera missão de reconhecimento, nada ali possivelmente tinha como dar errado. Mas... É... A vida tem umas maneiras bizarras de nos apresentar a pessoas importantes.

Assim, desse jeito, uma missão que deveria ter sido mole como sentar no pudim tornou-se um completo caos.

Observei inquieto enquanto o fogo lambia as frágeis estruturas das casas e tendas, os currais, os animais. Gritos torturados enchiam o ar, tornando-o carregado e difícil de respirar, - fumaça pairava sob as árvores. Como sempre, as vítimas eram grupos nômades que se estabeleciam de região em região durante a passagem das estações.

Naquela época ainda havia uma grande xenofobia em relação a povos peregrinos como aquele. Camponeses, pastores de ovelhas, ciganos - povos despatriados eram normalmente vistos como má sorte, e por isso durante a guerra uma visão como aquela era terrivelmente comum. Ninguém queria ter o mau agouro em seu território. E o pior de tudo era que estava muito claro que aqueles cretinos estavam se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

Estremeci de raiva. Eu não devia ter sido o escolhido para ficar ali. Não ia me agüentar e uma hora ou outra iria pular lá e acabar com todos eles.

Foi quando de repente a fumaça se abrandou e uma cena entrou em meu campo de visão. _Três crianças_.

Chutaram a cabeça do menino, e ele afundou o rosto na terra com o impacto. O movimento inconsciente foi de tentar levantar-se, mas não houve efeito. Um novo golpe o fez cair de lado em um ângulo estranho, e à distância eu pude sentir o som de ossos finos de criança se rachando.

Pude ouvir o eco do desespero.

As duas garotinhas gritaram e se debateram, tentando ajudar o menino, mas foram arrastadas pelo chão uma para cada lado. Uma delas, uma menina também loira de não mais de oito anos, teve uma kunai pressionada no pescoço. A outra foi chutada para o lado do garoto, enquanto um dos homens berrava para ele uma ordem que eu não consegui distinguir.

A ordem foi repetida, e um novo chute nas costelas do menino quando ele se recusou. Mais uma ordem, mais uma recusa e mais um chute. Aquilo se repetiu diversas vezes, até que algo foi gritado tão alto que mesmo eu pude ouvir.

"Agora ou ela morre!"

E jogaram a menina em cima ele, forçando as mãozinhas pequenas do garoto loiro sobre dela. E a verdade havia acabado de arriar minhas calças.

Eles queriam que o garotinho tocasse a menina, senão a outra seria morta. A percepção varou a minha mente tão depressa que por pouco eu não caí do galho. _Espera um pouco, O QUÊ?_ Forçar crianças a fazer aquilo umas com as outras?!

Uma coisa como aquela era mais errada que dez definições da palavra 'errado' juntas.

Era um jogo... Um jogo nojento. Os homens eles torturavam e matavam, as mulheres eles estupravam e assassinavam. Eles não queriam forçar adultos a fazerem coisas como aquela uns com os outros, e sim crianças. Macular crianças, que eram inocentes e intocadas.

Porque, se por algum milagre sobrevivessem, aquilo as marcaria pelo resto da vida.

Os olhos azuis do menino vagaram entre as duas em dilema, em busca de alguém que o dissesse o que fazer, até que de alguma forma se encontraram com os meus. Eu o olhei e você me olhou; e aquela fração de segundo em que nossos olhares se encontraram pareceu durar uma hora.

Ali tudo o que consegui decifrar no seu olhar foi uma pergunta.

_Será que Deus vai nos perdoar pelo que fazemos uns com os outros?_

Eu não soube responder à sua questão muda e apenas paralisei, desejando que alguém viesse e me dissesse que eu não estaria quebrando nenhum tratado se fosse até lá e te resgatasse. Que ao invés de vomitarem ideais de guerra sobre nossas cabeças quanto a uma paz que nunca chegaria, alguém fizesse alguma coisa. Mas ninguém chegou, ninguém fez nada.

Porque vocês não eram importantes. Porque se vocês sangrassem, sangrariam sabendo que ninguém dava a mínima. Porque Konoha nunca sacrificaria aliados de guerra por um grupo de pastores nômades.

"Salve-se." Eu implorei, mas nada aconteceu.

E você fechou os olhos e tomou fôlego. E levantou-se muito rápido, sobressaltando os ninjas de Iwa em surpresa e empurrando para o chão o que estava com a kunai sobre o pescoço da menina - que soube um tempo depois ser sua irmã. As duas correram no meio da comoção, mas não foram rápidas o suficiente, e logo atraíram a atenção de outros no acampamento incinerado.

Uma saraivada de kunais em cada uma, e ambas caíram mortas no chão. Ao longe um grito de uma mãe pôde ser ouvido, para logo após ser silenciado brutalmente. O jogo havia acabado, agora era a hora do extermínio - os gritos de completo terror puderam ser ouvidos por quilômetros.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse piscar agarraram-no pelos cabelos, arrastando-o para dentro de uma casa em chamas e fora do alcance da minha visão.

Naquele momento o ódio transformou-se em vórtice e eu avancei, mandando todos os tratados de Konoha pro inferno abraçar o capeta.

Corri no meio do fogo e da destruição, animais enlouquecidos cruzando meu caminho, pessoas apavoradas tentando salvar-se e sendo abatidas. Eu não tinha tempo de ajudá-las, eles matariam aquele menino. _Eles matariam você._ E apesar de nunca tê-lo visto antes, algo me disse que se eu o salvasse estaria salvando Konoha, e não destruindo-a. E estaria salvando a mim mesmo de uma vida sem significado.

Porém, ao contrário do que a minha excelente sorte sugeria, os ninjas de Iwa perceberam a minha presença e foram para cima de mim. Eu girei sobre os calcanhares, enviando jutsus de _katon_, tentando retardá-los.

Aquilo não deu um bom resultado, dado que a área já estava coberta de fogo - o que apenas o intensificou, me barreirando. Praguejei contra minha própria estupidez, perdendo você de vista quando quem quer que o estivesse arrastando sumiu por detrás das labaredas e da cortina de fumaça.

"_**Doton: Yomi Numa!**_"

Minha raiva gritou, dispersando o jutsu de lama e fazendo com que alguns fossem imobilizados.

A duração exata de um minuto se passou enquanto eu lutava, até que por fim despedaçasse todos os inimigos daquele arraial. Ao fim todos estavam mortos. Não apenas os ninjas, mas os civis também.

Esperei, desolado, enquanto a poeira baixava e a fumaça subia ao céu. Montanhas de corpos jogados no chão eram coisas diárias na minha vida; estar alguns segundos atrasado era algo que se repetia diversas vezes. Aquilo não devia me comover.

Então, por que eu estava morrendo de ódio por ter falhado? Por ter permitido que tanta gente morresse por acordos de território tolos mais uma vez? Mesmo apesar de saber que aquilo ainda aconteceria de novo e de novo e de novo?

Ao contrário dos outros eu já não me lembrava direito de como era antes da guerra. Tudo da qual eu me lembrava era de um pôr-do-sol calmo e de pássaros cantando, e aquilo não me pareceu algo pela qual valesse à pena matar.

Por isso, minha única e infundada esperança era que um menino de cinco anos estivesse vivo em algum lugar daquele acampamento devastado.

Andei por entre os corpos sem compreender de onde vinha aquela expectativa ingênua e sem sentido. Não tinha como você estar vivo, eles haviam matado a todos sob a qual pousaram os olhos. Como uma verdadeira purgação.

E por quê? Não fazia sentido. Nada daquilo fazia o mínimo sentido. Assim, naquele momento, exatamente naquele momento, a essência da guerra me arrasou.

Chequei dentro de cada uma das casas às cinzas, encontrando apenas cadáveres de pessoas mutiladas e carbonizadas. A expressão do terror, da angústia... ela estava presente nos rostos desfigurados de todos os que ainda possuíam as cabeças grudadas aos pescoços. Algumas delas estavam espalhadas pelo caminho, abertas como melancias explodidas. Havia sangue em todo lugar.

"Estamos mortos?" Perguntei para o ar, agachando perto do corpo esfacelado de uma mulher que segurava um bebê, também morto. Retirei uma mecha de cabelo ensopada de sangue de seu rosto, encarando seus olhos vazios. "Já estamos todos mortos. Eu acho que já é hora de parar, você não concorda?"

Não obtive resposta.

O cadáver não me disse nada.

Levantei, saindo daquele lugar cambaleante e tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, algo comprimindo minha garganta com uma força sobre-humana. Eu não sabia o que era aquele algo, - ou melhor, eu sabia, mas não valia à pena reconhecê-lo. Quando você o ignora ainda pode fingir que ele não existe, nunca existiu e nunca vai existir.

Meu último tropeço me levou até a última casa, onde a porta estava estraçalhada aos pedaços. Segurei no umbral para me apoiar e espiei do lado de dentro, certo de que teria a mesma visão de todas as outras.

E em parte eu tive.

Só em parte.

Porque no meio do monte de cadáveres de sempre, estirado no chão e coberto de sangue dos pés à cabeça, estava um menino loiro de imensos olhos azuis me encarando. Olhando de verdade, e não apenas com o olhar morto na minha direção.

Eu ofeguei em choque e incrédulo, entrando no cômodo destruído e parando no portal de madeira, esperando que ele começasse a gritar e a chorar e a implorar por sua vida. Ou ao menos que esboçasse algum tipo de reação de surpresa, terror ou receio. Mas não aconteceu nada, ele apenas virou o rosto para o lado oposto.

Olhei ao redor. Entre os cadáveres haviam alguns camponeses, mas a grande maioria era de ninjas de Iwa... Quem os havia matado? Quem tinha te salvado no meu lugar?

Observei os ferimentos mortais que eles tinham, e logo vi que todos haviam sido mortos com golpes certeiros na garganta ou nos olhos, exatamente como nós – ninjas de elite - éramos treinados para matar quando o inimigo estava em grande quantidade. Havia de ser assim, golpes certeiros em áreas fatais, para que a produtividade fosse aproveitada no mínimo de tempo possível. Um ninja contra vários, eliminação rápida e eficaz.

_**Rendimento maximizado. **_

Mas camponeses como aqueles não tinham como ser treinados para promover aquela carnificina. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que alguém ali tivesse treinamento de combate o suficiente para que pudesse fazer aquilo. Nenhum deles ao menos postava uma arma nas mãos. Apenas… Apenas…

Apenas o menino?

Em sua mãozinha direita ele segurava uma kunai de Iwagakure com a lâmina e o punho cobertos de sangue. A arma, apesar de ser um instrumento leve e de fácil manuseio para um adulto, parecia grande demais e desproporcional para aquela mão tão pequena. Ela parecia ameaçadora. Ela parecia… como se fosse dar cabo da alma do menino a qualquer momento.

Foi então que lavado pelo horror a constatação final me pegou pelos tornozelos, me nocauteando. Ninguém havia salvado aquele menino.

"_Salve-se." _Eu havia implorado dentro do meu subconsciente. E ele tivera que salvar a si mesmo.

Após o que me pareceram ser horas o garoto virou-se de novo em minha direção, e mais uma vez eu olhei dentro daqueles olhos cristalinos, que não carregavam nenhum sentimento. O menino me olhou de volta com nenhuma emoção cruzando seu rosto. Apenas me encarou com aqueles olhos que lavraram minha alma, como se estivesse me inspecionando, procurando de alguma forma saber se podia confiar em mim.

Assim, sem conseguir retirar os olhos dos dele, eu apenas o olhei de volta tentando descobrir o que ele estava pensando. A razão pela qual ele estava me encarando com aqueles imensos olhos azuis que deveriam ser capazes de dizer tudo, mas que naquele momento não diziam uma palavra sequer.

_Avancei._

Passos curtos na sua direção. Ele não se moveu um milímetro, apenas permaneceu lá deitado no meio do sangue sem expressão e segurando a kunai como se não tivesse a mínima consciência do que fizera. Destacado da realidade. Como se não fizesse idéia, não compreendesse, não soubesse, que aquelas pessoas que derrubara jamais iriam se levantar de novo. E a pior verdade era que talvez ele não soubesse mesmo…

Agachei ao seu lado repetindo o ato que fizera com o cadáver da mulher, e retirei uma mecha loira que estava colada na testa dele, ensopada de sangue. Como reflexo ele fechou os olhos, apenas para abri-los de novo e me encarar de perto. Eu me perguntei se agora ele iria chorar, mas... Não.

Sem que eu esperasse sua mão se moveu, empunhando a kunai com força o suficiente para deixar as pontas dos dedos brancas, apontando-a para mim. Ele não tremia, ele não tinha nenhuma sensação emotiva. E aquilo estava ainda tão mais errado que me deu vontade de vomitar.

O que a guerra fazia com as crianças? Forçá-las a assistir monstruosidades e a empunhar armas e lutar por suas vidas? Transformá-las em máquinas, em anomalias, em demônios...?

Qual era o efeito de uma barbárie em uma alma tão jovem? No fim das contas aquilo não era o mesmo queassassinar sem matar?

"Menino, está tudo bem..." Eu disse em um tom suave, como se não pudesse falar nem um pouco mais alto. Afundei o dedo indicador na ponta da kunai forçando-a para baixo e ele arregalou os olhos, pela primeira vez mostrando algum tipo de emoção. "Menino, você não precisa lutar mais. Já pode chorar agora."

Suas sobrancelhas se contraíram, seus lábios se fecharam em uma linha fina, seus olhos se encheram d'água. A kunai escorregou por entre seus dedos pequenos e caiu com um baque metálico na poça de sangue, fazendo com que espirrasse de encontro ao rosto dele.

E ele começou a chorar.

Um choro tão torturado e tão aterrorizado que por um momento eu pensei ter me partido ao meio.

Sem que eu percebesse, no segundo seguinte eu já estava com ele no colo, totalmente tomado pelo poderoso instinto paternal gravado na minha seqüência genética por gerações. Eu segurei aquele menino nos braços tão junto a mim que o contato me fez sentir o batimento acelerado de seu coração, as ondas de terror vindo em tremores. Eu senti a sua dor, o seu sofrimento... Eu senti seu coração quebrar dentro do peito.

E ao contrário do que eu jamais havia pensado na vida, ali me veio a urgência de fazer aquilo parar de alguma forma. Como se pudesse de alguma maneira transferir a dor dele para o meu coração e transformá-la em algo bonito. Mas não havia nada bonito ao nosso redor, apenas o cheiro da guerra curvando-se sobre nossas cabeças... E a dor daquele menino, que mesmo eu não podia derrotar. _A sua dor_. Eu só pude permanecer ali durante as horas seguintes, esperando que por algum milagre você também pudesse sobreviver ao passado.

Demorou um total de sete horas até que Tsunade finalmente chegasse.

Ela esquadrinhou o que restava daquela casa com o olhar, sobressaltando-se quando seus olhos se encontraram comigo ainda segurando aquela figurinha loira e coberta de sangue no colo, que agora dormia em paz.

"Jiraiya? O q-...?!" Fiz sinal para que ela abaixasse a voz. "O que está fazendo aq-…?! O que houv-…?! O que diabo-…?!" Interrompeu as próprias perguntas várias vezes, até sentar-se ao meu lado frustrada, passando uma mão pelo rosto. "Quem é a criança?"

"Não sei." Respondi honestamente. "Filho de um dos defuntos lá fora. Pena que se sairmos perguntando quem é o pai dificilmente um deles vai se pronunciar."

Tsunade ignorou a minha patética tentativa de piada, estudando-o.

"Está vivo?"

"Está." Eu disse, ajeitando-o nos meus braços que já estavam ficando dormentes. "Mas provavelmente com alguns ossos fissurados. Aqui, tome." Ela o pegou no colo, usando um de seus jutsus de cura enquanto o silêncio reinava no meio dos cadáveres. "E então?"

"O que?"

"O território." Eu disse, olhando para o chão. "Você olhou no mapa do outro quadrante, não? Este território é nosso?"

Ela levou algum tempo para produzir a resposta, a luz verde do chakra iluminando seu rosto sujo de sangue. Com a outra mão retirou um papel dobrado de dentro do bolso, passando-o para mim. Nossos olhares se cruzaram em seriedade, e eu soube a resposta antes que ela dissesse.

"Não. Estas terras são do País da Terra, Jiraiya, e você não apenas ultrapassou as barreiras, mas chacinou seus ninjas dentro da jurisdição deles." Desviou o olhar novamente. "Sabe o que isso quer dizer?"

"Que nós estamos muito ferrados?"

Uma sombra escureceu a pouca luz que vinha do buraco da porta estraçalhada. A voz que chegou em seguida veio em um tom zombeteiro e sibilante.

"Eleve isso ao infinito e talvez teremos uma vaga idéia."

"Orochimaru." Nós reconhecemos, e ele moveu-se de modo a entrar, chutando alguns cadáveres no caminho. "Como diabos conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido?"

"Encontrei um time da ANBU no caminho que passou minhas informações." Respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros, apenas para deixar o olhar cair sobre você e um sorriso bizarro surgir no rosto. "Quem é o garoto?"

Na manhã seguinte estávamos na estrada de novo, partindo para Konoha. Ao que parecia os rumores que ninjas do País do Fogo haviam assassinado uma vila inteira na borda do País da Terra estavam fervilhando tanto que nós tivemos que abater uma dose considerável de inimigos. Você permanecia agarrado às minhas costas como um filhote de macaco, sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas olhando ao redor com seus olhos muito azuis.

As paredes do patético castelo de areia do tratado entre Iwa e Konoha finalmente haviam ruído. Uma mensagem vinda da vila através de um falcão dissera que a guerra havia alcançado o ápice agora que tínhamos novos inimigos declarados. O cerco havia fechado. Todos os ninjas com missões diplomáticas dentro de Iwagakure haviam sido mortos.

Alcançamos a metade do caminho, parando para descansar.

"O que vamos fazer com ele?" Tsunade perguntou, pegando uma garrafa de água e a dando em suas mãos. Você olhou da garrafa para ela, como se não soubesse o que fazer com aquilo. "Não podemos levar uma criança para Konoha no meio de uma guerra."

"Eu não sei, não tinha pensado nisso." Respondi, pegando a garrafa das suas mãos e abrindo a tampa. Levei ela até a sua boca, derramando um pouco. Você tossiu, se engasgando, mas entendendo que ela servia para beber. "Você não acha que algum clã o adotaria?"

"Impossível, as coisas estão muito difíceis para todos."

Orochimaru fez um som de sarcasmo.

"Por que não o matamos de uma vez?" Ele disse sorrindo ironicamente, fazendo com que você redirecionasse o olhar acima da garrafa de água a ele. "Essas crianças órfãs de guerra não possuem nada além de sofrimento e dor esperando por elas. Seria um favor acabar com a vida desse garoto."

"Acabar...?"

Todos nós olhamos em choque em direção à pequena voz que havia dito aquela palavra. Era a primeira vez que você dizia alguma coisa. Tsunade se refez do susto antes de mim, e enviou um olhar de reprovação ao nosso companheiro de time.

"Enlouqueceu, Orochimaru? Nós vamos deixar ele em uma vila civil próxima."

"E torcer para que ela não seja atacada dentro de alguns dias?"

"Melhor do que sua excelente idéia de misericórdia quanto a matar uma criança à sangue frio!"

"Não a menos que v-..."

"Eu vou ficar com ele."

Minha frase interrompeu a discussão, outra sessão de choque cruzando nosso acampamento. Peguei a garrafa de água entornando um pouco sobre a sua cabeça e limpando o sangue do seu rosto. Você olhou de mim para os outros, sem entender.

"O que está dizendo, Jira-...!"

"Vou ficar com ele." Sorri o tipo de sorriso que faria qualquer pessoa repensar duas vezes sua própria sanidade. "Vou levá-lo pra Konoha como um dos meus genins."

Orochimaru olhou de você para mim, se jogando para trás em uma gargalhada debochada. Tsunade, por sua vez, começou a procurar um termômetro em sua bolsa para checar minha temperatura, visto que eu só poderia estar profundamente delirante.

"Um... um genin..." Ele disse no meio de risada histérica. "Genin... Esse pivete mal tem idade para entrar na academia, quanto mais para ser um genin."

"Isso não é o mais importante!" Ela colocou um dedo em minha cara. "Uma criança criada por você não sobreviveria uma semana!"

"Ah, vocês são muito críticos." Eu me agachei na sua frente, pegando-o no colo. Instintivamente você se agarrou ao meu pescoço. "Olha só, nós não somos parecidos pra caramba?"

"Jiraiya..."

Mas quem disse que alguém conseguia contrariar uma das minhas idéias fantásticas – e, diga-se de passagem, absurdas? Acertou se você disse ninguém. É. Você soube disso um pouco mais tarde, não, Minato?

"Qual é o seu nome, menino?" Eu perguntei mais uma vez sem receber resposta. Por que você não me falava nada? Aquilo estava ficando chato.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Tsunade repetiu a pergunta de forma suave, dado que toda vez que alguém se dirigia a você, você se agarrava no meu pescoço com força o suficiente para estrangular um camelo. "Nós precisamos te apresentar ao Sandaime-sama, senão não poderá entrar em Konoha."

Um minuto de silêncio se passou, Orochimaru preparando-se para rir de nossa falha de comunicação mais uma vez, quando...

"Namikaze." Foi a resposta que veio, seguida de um sorriso tão lindo que faria a Hello Kitty se esconder de inveja. "Namikaze Minato."

Nossa chegada à vila foi mais corrida que eu pensava. Colocamos os pés adentro e recebemos uma nova missão de cara, fazendo com que eu nem ao menos tivesse tempo de apresentá-lo à Sarutobi-sensei. A saída foi procurar algum lugar onde eu pudesse te deixar até o dia seguinte, quando voltasse... E foi esta a razão de eu me encontrar nos portões da propriedade Hyuuga.

"Hachirou!"

Acenei para meu velho amigo da bunke, que por coincidência estava tomando conta dos gêmeos herdeiros. Para a minha sorte ele tinha um alto grau de tolerância, e disse que poderia olhar você também, já que já estava de babá até segunda ordem.

Você olhou timidamente para o par de meninos de olhos brancos, aproximando-se. Não foi sem tempo que já estavam brincando como se se conhecessem há cento e dez anos.

"Ah, ele fala com todo mundo, mas não fala comigo?"

Hachirou sorriu, olhando para os três pequenos.

"As crianças se entendem de formas sobrenaturais. Olhe só, se conhecem há cinco minutos, mas já estão brincando."

Lembrei de algo que Sarutobi-sensei disse sobre quando dava aulas na academia:

"_Crianças são assim mesmo. Nunca se viram e sempre se amaram."_

Mas logo a paz se perdeu em redemoinho, dado que gritos de briga vieram de onde vocês estavam brincando. Olhei para a cena, - você estava puxando o cabelo de um dos gêmeos enquanto o outro o dava um soco certeiro no nariz.

"HIZASHI!" Hachirou gritou para o gêmeo selvagem, que agora estava prestes a descer o sarrafo em você por puxar o cabelo de seu aniki. O bunke pegou o garoto, afastando-o alguns metros, enquanto Hiashi - o outro gêmeo - apenas permaneceu no chão abrindo o berreiro. "Hizashi, o que estava fazendo com o menino?!"

"Ele puxou o cabelo do Nii-sama!"

"Minato?" Eu o peguei no colo também, separando os dois e enviando um olhar estressado à Hachirou, antes de redirecioná-lo para a figurinha loira nos meus braços. "Você está...? Ah. Está sangrando."

Você piscou ao ver o sangue nas pontas de seus dedos. Tinha tocado seu nariz após o soco, e sua mão viera molhada e grudenta com o conhecido cheiro metálico.

"Sangue? Isso... isso quer dizer… Que eu vou morrer?"

Ao ouvir isso o menino Hyuuga empalideceu mais ainda, se fosse possível. Hizashi se contorceu nos braços do ninja da bunke até conseguir escapar, e se apressou para o seu lado.

"Me desculpe, Minato! Desculpa! Eu não queria te matar! Eu sinto muito..."

Hizashi o envolveu em um abraço, e ambos começaram a chorar em uníssono.

_Alto_.

"Ah, pelo amor de _Amaterasu_..." Eu exclamei, na falta de palavras melhores, sem saber que aquele era só o começo... Pois ali começava a lenda de Namikaze Minato, o futuro Yondaime Hokage, o _Kiiroi Senkou_.

O Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha.

-

-

-

-


End file.
